


Sticky Fingers

by freakyleinchen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Hobbits, Gen, Pre-Fellowship, Silly antics, Young Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyleinchen/pseuds/freakyleinchen
Summary: A silly little drabble about the antics of young hobbits





	Sticky Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote in my creative writing group when we talked about fan fiction. The promt words were: Banana, philosophy, dragon, chalk, red wine and 12

“Ok, so Fatty will be responsible for the distraction. You’ll sneak around the hill and then you’ll lure Cousin Bilbo to the front door. The kitchen window is on the other side of the smial so he won’t even notice Pippin and me stealing the pie.”

“Do I have to? I don’t want to get into trouble.” fussed the rather shy Fredegar ‘Fatty’ Bolger. 

“This is about Cousin Bilbo’s banana pie! It’s known for its creaminess throughout the entire Shire.” Merry Brandybuck reminded him. The admittedly pretty pudgy hobbit didn’t need anything more to convince him.

“Plan B is Pippin’s puppy eyes. No one would punish Pip!” At only 12 years, with a head of angelic curls and chubby cheeks no hobbit matron could resist, Pippin Took might have looked like innocence personified but he was already a sneaky little rascal. 

“Anyways, what could go wrong?”

Turns out: A lot! It began with Fatty Bolger ringing Bag End’s doorbell and asking for a piece of chalk in the hope that Bilbo would have to search for on in his study. Unfortunately Bilbo had a piece of chalk in his coat pocket and Fatty was forced to start a discussion on philosophy in order to keep him out of the kitchen. Now Bilbo was a very well-educated hobbit and Fatty could have learned a lot from him had he not been of a rather more simple nature. As it was he was already thinking of the pie waiting for him. 

It took him more than 10 minutes to get free of Bilbo’s happy little monolog. He ran as quickly as his legs would carry him to the meeting point he had agreed on with Merry and Pippin.

But the pie he was so excited about did not exist anymore. As planned Merry and Pippin had stolen the pie from the window sill it was cooling on. But as they were running away Pippin got a bit too care-free and stopped looking where he was going. Before he knew what was happening he tripped over an empty barrel of red wine and the pie went flying through the air – directly onto Lobelia Sackville-Baggins’ new blouse.

“Dragon!” Pippin screamed and the two young Hobbits ran for their lives to escape Lobelia’s wrath. Luckily for them Lobelia was not willing to pursue them across fields and through mud and they both got away.

Someone else was not so lucky though: their accomplice who came running down the hill only a few moments later. So there was no pie that day for Fatty Bolger; instead he got into trouble with one of the cattiest Hobbit matrons in the whole Shire.

Poor Fatty!


End file.
